memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Nerys
Kira Nerys was a major in the Bajoran Militia, following years in the Bajoran Resistance during the Cardassian Occupation. She served as Bajoran liaison officer on Starfleet station Deep Space Nine and later assumed command of the station. Kira was integral in the survival of the Cardassian Rebellion against the Dominion. Childhood Kira Nerys was born in the Dahkur Province on Bajor and lived a large part of her life in a Bajoran refugee camp. In 2346, her mother, Kira Meru was taken to Terok Nor to serve as a comfort woman to the Cardassians. At three years old, she was too young to understand this and would not learn the truth until 2374. After her mother was taken, Kira and her brothers began receiving better food. Though many Bajorans (including Kira herself) viewed comfort women as collaborators, her father Kira Taban felt Meru was making a great sacrifice for her family and often told his daughter that her mother was the bravest woman he'd ever known. (DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") Kira would get into trouble as a child because of her interest in annoying the adults. (DS9: "Duet") At the age of thirteen, she could often be found at the Shakaar base camp, in the hopes of becoming a resistance member. By doing so, she would achieve her goal of helping bring an end to the suffering caused by the Cardassians' long-standing occupation of Bajor. Bajoran Resistance By the end of that year, 2356, Kira was running errands, cleaning weapons and doing various other tasks for the Shakaar Resistance Cell. When they planned an ambush and required more infantry, Kira immediately saw her opportunity and volunteered for the mission. Although everyone thought she was far too young, Lupaza stood up for her and told her she had the heart of a sinoraptor and that they had no other choice but to accept her help. When Furel made a joke about Kira, he was often hit by Lupaza for doing so. The decision of whether Kira was old enough to carry a phaser rifle was Shakaar Edon's, the leader of the Shakaar resistance cell. Eventually, he approved and Kira became the cell's newest recruit. First mission The ambush was her first mission, one she would never forget. She was scared, cold and kept biting her fingers to keep the blood flowing while the group waited on a mountain ridge. She was most afraid that one of the other Shakaar members would notice her doing so. After three to four hours, the skimmer they were waiting for appeared. When the hatch opened and the first Cardassian emerged, she opened fire and kept shooting until the power cell was empty. When it was all over, she was giddy, grinning and relieved that she had not let anyone down. Later, Lupaza crafted a Bajoran earring out of some of the metal of the destroyed skimmer, which she gave to the younger Bajoran. Kira would wear the adornment throughout the rest of her life. She was now regarded as a member of the Bajoran resistance. (DS9:"The Darkness and the Light) Deep Space Nine After the Occupation of Bajor ended in 2369, Kira joined the Bajoran Militia with the rank of major and was appointed the position of Bajoran liaison officer on Deep Space Nine. She was torn between her loyalty to Bajor and to the fact that she knew that the Federation's presence was needed to secure the safety of Bajor. She and Sisko would disagree on a number of issues, but she would become his trusted right arm. In addition to her duties on Deep Space Nine, she was called upon to act for Bajor on a number of issues. She evacuated Mullibok from his home to make way for Bajoran development. She fought on the Federation's side against the Circle, a radical Bajoran group who attempted to overthrow the Bajoran government and drive the Federation from Deep Space Nine. She opposed Kai Winn's attempt to take over the secular government.(DS9: "Progress" ;"Shakaar" ;"The Siege") She was also one of the first of the Deep Space crew to visit the mirror universe, where she met her mirror image, "the Intendant", one of the most evil people in the Alliance. (DS9:"Crossover") The Dominion War After the Dominion captured Deep Space Nine, Kira remained on the station to represent the Bajoran Government. In reality, she led the resistance against the Dominion. Kira, along with Quark, Rom, Jake, and Odo helped disable the weapons system which helped the Defiant retake the station. In 2375 Kira was asked by Captain Sisko and Admiral Ross to help Legate Damar to better organize the Cardassian uprising and teach them the finer art of guerilla warfare due to her extensive experience in the Bajoran Resistance. She was given a battlefield commission of Starfleet Commander by Captain Sisko when she left with Odo and Garak to join Legate Damar at the Cardassian Liberation Front headquarters. Although Damar welcomed her assistance Gul Rusot was still harboring resentment toward Bajorans,and thought she only came to kill more Cardassians. In the days to come, Kira would have to keep a close eye on Rusot. During a mission to capture a Breen energy dampening weapon, Rusot wanted to kill Kira, but he was fortunately killed by Damar. (DS9:"Tacking Into the Wind") During the final battle of the Dominion War, she, Garak, Damar, and two other soldiers form the rebellion stormed the Dominion command center on Cardassia Prime. Damar and one of the soldiers were killed, but Garak and Kira managed to capture Weyoun and the Female Changeling. After Sisko entered the wormhole to stay with the Prophets, she assumed command of Deep Space Nine. (DS9:"What You Leave Behind") Personal interests *Springball Personal relationships Friendships Benjamin Sisko Kira first met Sisko when he came to take command of Deep Space Nine. They got off to a rocky start, and their relationship was further complicated when he was revealed to be the Emissary of the Prophets. However, the two did manage to form a good working relationship, and they even got to be friends in later years. *Jadzia Dax *Ezri Dax Odo Kira met Odo in 2365, when she was on Terok Nor on a mission for the Resistance to obtain a list of collaborators. At the time, he was investigating the murder of a chemist, and she was one of his chief suspects. She denied it, revealing that she was part of the Resistance and claiming that at the time, she was planting a bomb in the Ore Processing part of the station. Eventually, Odo found out that she was, indeed, the murderer. With this revelation, they both realized that the bond of trust between them may have been irrevocably changed. (DS9:Necessary Evil) *Miles O'Brien *Julian Bashir Family *Kira Taban (Father) *Kira Meru (Mother) *Kira Reon (Brother) *Kira Pohl (Brother) Romance Bareil Antos Kira became involved with Vedek Bareil until he died from injuries sustained in a shuttle accident. (DS9: "Life Support") Shakaar Edon Kira and Shakaar, who became the head of the Bajoran Government, were lovers for a year. Odo Her relationship with Odo ended after the Dominion War, when Odo returned to the Great Link to save his people and lead them on the path of peace. Chronology ;2343: Born in Dahkur Province on Bajor. ;2346: Mother "dies". ;2355: Joins the Shakaar Resistance Cell. ;2357: Helped liberate the Gallitep labor camp. ;2365: Assigned to find list of Bajoran Collaborators. ;2365: First meets Odo. ;2369: Bajor liberated. Joins Bajoran Militia. Assigned to Deep Space Nine. ;2369: Piloted the runabout that crashed on a moon in the Gamma Quadrant in which Kai Opaka dies. She was resurrected but could not leave the moon. ;2370: Begins dating Bareil Antos. ;2370: Was given the privilege of encountering the Orb of Prophecy and Change. ;2371: Bareil Antos dies. ;2371: Kidnapped and taken to Cardassia where she was surgically altered to look like Iliana Ghemor, a Cardassian operative from the Obsidian Order. ;2373: Surrogate child Kirayoshi O'Brien born. ;2374: Using the Orb of Time traveled back to 2346 on Terok Nor and discovered that her mother didn't actually die when she thought. Kira Meru became Gul Dukat's consort to gain special treatment for her family. ;2374: Begins dating Odo. ;2375: Promoted to Colonel. Given temporary Starfleet commission as a Commander. Joins the Cardassian Rebellion. Odo leaves for the Great Link. Given command of Deep Space Nine. Apocrypha :In the DS9 Relaunch novels, Kira is shunned from Bajoran religion after helping spread a secular interpretation of the Prophets. After many months the decision is reversed. Kira becomes a Starfleet captain after Bajor is admitted to the Federation. Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel de:Kira Nerys fr:Kira Nerys